bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Factory Docks
The Factory Docks is the docking port at Fink MFG's Factory. Elizabeth ventures here through a Tear from Rapture to retrieve a sample of hair in Jeremiah Fink's secret laboratories. History The facotry was the center of large production in Finkton. The raw materials needed for production and the finished products created within the Factory were received and shipped via Finkton Docks. The Factory Docks, on the other hand, was reserved for Jeremiah Fink himself so that he could arrive at his offices without having to interact with his lowley workers. Other high ranking officials or prospective investors could also use the docks and make the short walk to meet with Fink. ''BioShock Infinite'' While not an actual "listed" location in BioShock Infinite, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth do spend a tense moment on and around the Factory Docks during the events of the Vox Populi uprising. It is here where they engage in battle with Daisy Fitzroy and other members of the Vox after Daisy has her final confrontation with Jeremiah Fink. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Later on, Elizabeth is forced to travel back to Columbia via a Tear from Rapture. She arrives on The First Lady shortly before Booker and Elizabeth did and disembarks at the Docks. While climbing through an air vent, she passes next to the room where Jeremiah Fink and his son were held hostage by Daisy Fitzroy, during the Vox Populi's assault. She overhears Daisy in counsel with Rosalind and Robert Lutece. Daisy offers her gratitude for what the two have done to get the revolution against Comstock and the Founders in motion, but flat out refuses to take the life of Fink's son along with his father's. The Luteces correct Daisy, meaning that she misunderstood their agreement; they never said that she must hurt the child or that she will be the one that takes down Comstock, meaning that she has to die for her revolution. Daisy is unsure but the Luteces tell her that the future she envisions is possible if she makes the right choice. The Luteces then explains that a girl is coming and that in order to change the world, she must leave a woman, and then asks: "What makes the difference between a girl and a woman?" Daisy answers with "blood," and then asks them how to proceed. They tell her to give the girl no choice. After the conversation the light flickers and the Luteces disappear. Daisy walks out of the room while the Finks are still bound and gagged. Elizabeth continues through the vents and emerges outside. She finds members of the Vox inspecting the immediate area. A Security Zeppelin commandeered by the Vox is docked opposite The First Lady. Onboard, next to a stack of paintings is Fitzroy's Voxophone Sacrifices. One agent holds a group of citizens at gun point and forces them to sing the praises of Daisy Fitzroy and the box while scrubbing the deck. Further along is Fink's office. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations Category:Pictures needed